memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders, Renegades
Publisher's description There are some people you don't want to meet in a dark starship corridor... Raiders, Renegades, and Rogues takes you into the shadowy corners of the Star Trek universe where Starfleet officers rarely tread -- the underworld, the black markets, the back alleys, the pirate hideouts. This book takes you beyond the shadowy divide that separates the legitimate citizens of the Federation and other societies from those people in "the Life." Pirates, privateers, raiders, gamblers, thieves, con men, mercenaries, assassins, bounty hunters -- Raiders, Renegades, and Rogues introduces them all. If you've ever wanted to play a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game character on the other side of the law -- a "rogue with a heart of gold," a mercenary selling his military skills to the highest bidder, or a con man who can't resist the opportunity to profit while making others look like fools -- you'll find everything you need within this book. If you're on the other side of the Narrator's screen, Raiders, Renegades, and Rogues shows you how to integrate characters like these into your episodes and series, whether as Crew members or shady individuals standing between the Crew and its goals. Raiders, Renegades, and Rogues includes: *A detailed discussion of "the Life": what it means to be an outlaw or rogue in the universe of Star Trek. *Three new Templates, four new Overlays, dozens of new Background History packages, and new skills, advantages, and disadvantages -- plus extensive discussion of what these characters do and how they do it. *Six new ships (including new ship technology), along with information on how rogues obtain less-than-legal "scrap" vessels. *Rules for havens and hideouts; how to find or make one, along with complete descriptions of two sample havens and the rogues who run them. *Four detailed rogue NPCs for use by the Narrator, and guidelines for creating and running rogue series. *No matter which side of the law you're on, Raiders, Renegades, and Rogues is a must-have guide to the shady underside of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game! References Characters :Detora Danan • • Q (gambler) • • Bardeck Gorales • Gurek • • Lodus Kafrin • Merek • Mr. Smith • Taghron • Gideon Tamerlaine • Aria Thir • • Vortog • • Arctus Baran • Bareil Antos • P. T. Barnum • Captain Blood • Corat Damar • Devil • Skrain Dukat • Duras • Michael Eddington • Fagin • Kivas Fajo • Faroadep • Elim Garak • Gar'reth • Buntar Gnakk • Hado • Robin Hood • • Kahless the Unforgettable • Eldrom Karron • Eerba Kavlastin • • Machiavelli • Martus Mazur • Tal Mok • Nassuc • Ryma N'ci • Neela • Neelix • Nevel • Nooshak • Odo • Thadiun Okona • Omag • Fineas O'Sullivan • Margaret O'Sullivan • Unger Parkinson • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Razka Karn • Regent of Palamar • Retaya • Thomas Riker • William T. Riker • Shalara • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Takashi Sukai • Surak • T'Kar • Vincent van Gogh • Sholest Varon • Tarev Vetna • Vochar • Vope • Ellefrin Vrax • Winn Adami • Worf, son of Mogh • Natasha Yar • Yoshitoni Locations :Alcatraz • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Altanis Idrilon • Andoria • Attican system • Badlands • Bajor • Beta Quadrant • Betazed • Boradas sector • Cardassia • Casperia Prime • Cestus III • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Draconis Outback • Draconis system • Earth • Elba II • Flaxos • Gamma Quadrant • Gamma Regulasa system • Gorana Tevar • Gorkon's Retreat • Kellinan Reach • Meldrar I • Monac IV • Monac shipyard • Nausicaa • New Manhattan • Orellius • Qualor II • Rigel VII • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rooms to Let • Rura Penthe • The Scrapyard • Tellar • Tigelis VII • Ventax II • Vertana Nebula • Starships and vehicles :Ice Maiden • Orion's Bane • Starving Gree ( ) • Taa'vehk • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Antarean • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Centauran • Ferengi • Flaxian • Hupyrian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lethean • Lurian • Miradorn • Nausicaan • Orion • Q (species) • Romulan • Son'a • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan • Wadi • Zakdorn • Zibalian States and organizations :Bajoran Intelligence Service • Cardassian Ministry of Justice • Department of Liquidation • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • House of Khatvan • Maquis • New Essentialists Movement • No'char • Office of Fugitive Affairs • Orion Syndicate • Red Band • Tal Diann • Tal Shiar • True Way • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Isolationist Movement • Yoshitoni Institute Other references :Age of Lament • anesthizine • bio-mimetic gel • camouflage field • Chief Financial Officer of the Department of Liquidation • Corvan gilvos • dabo • daiMon • darsek • dataport • dilithium • disruptor • Dominion War • dom-jot • energy sheath • Federation Charter • The First Line: The Starfleet Intelligence Handbook • Flaxian multistage poison • forensic cleanser • hunter probe • hytritium • isolinear interface • julasa • Keltara blue • Khitomer Accords • kiva • kut'luch • lapling • latinum • lek • Ludugial gold • magnesite • magnetic seal bypasser • mek'leth • net-girl • neurazine • neurozine • pergium • poker • pra thal • proximity detector decoy • raktajino • remat detonator • Roladan wild draw • Romulan ale • scorcher • Seldonis IV Convention • sensor decoy • somnozine • Spican flame gem • Starry Night • Sto-vo-kor • strategema • thalazine • tokbar • tongo • tractor beam • Treaty of Alliance • tricyanate • trilithium • Varon-T disruptor • veraxa • veridium • warp destabilizer Connections * Category:RPG books